ZombsRoyale.io - Strategies!
= Strategies! = This is a list of some basic strategies in ZombsRoyale.io. There are no perfect strategies or techniques, but learning these basic moves can help you get started. Feel free to add your own to this list! Survival Strategies 1. Land far away from the plane. 2. Avoid where people go. 3. Be the first one to loot. 4. You only need a few weapons; save room for Medkits, Bandages and Potions. 5. You can get more ammo by switching your weapon with one on the ground and then switching back. You don't have to rely on ammo on the ground. This is really useful as most guns on the ground will have 30 ammo in them, and that adds up. 6. Don't be greedy for loot unless it's worth it. 7. When you're low on bullets, don't attack people if they don't have the loot you want. 8. Only switch weapons using number keys or scroll wheel. 9. When being attacked go to the other side of the bullets and run around the shooter. (If you're being shot from the left move left to the source) you may get hit more than once but at least they'll have to aim again and you have time to shoot back. not be a good strat when you are low on shield and health 10. If you see crates in the gas(except golden and ammo crates), shoot them and see if the loot inside is worth losing health for. Kill Strategies 1. Pumps are wonderful because you can deal a lot of damage, but they require some skill to use effectively. be easier to use if you master the previous strat 2. Try to use a Pump Shotgun if you have one, while at close range. Switching between two quickly while shooting will increase firerate. 3. At long range it is best to use a sniper rifle. 4. Try to dodge bullets when fighting, move back and forth and try to find cover, don't hold still or you'll get shot. And die. 5. In Duos or Squads, your friend can revive you. Don't run from players with nametags, they are on your team. 6. Don't extend your peaks, they allow enemies to shoot you, but be careful not to kill yourself with a RPG 7. Hiding inside of houses is often a bad idea, as RPGs are common weapons. (unless you plan to surprise the enemy) 8. Have guns for short, mid and long range battles. A good combination is a pump shotgun for close range, a SCAR for mid range, and a bolt action sniper for long range. 9. Try to stick to the edge of the circle so you don't get surprised from behind. 10. If possible, use a mouse. 11. Preferably use WASD. It makes it a lot easier when picking up loot, grabbing chests/crates, and makes it easier to shoot. 12. To rack up some easy kills, have a rocket launcher, or Rare or higher automatic, or a Flamethrower and go to a hut, and shoot people who look in. That racks up to easy kills. Just pay attention to the gas. 13. Always use a VSS if it has ammo. A common will still hit with 16 Damage. 14. Always pick up a Bolt-Action Sniper if it's an Uncommon or higher. They pack quite a punch... 15. At the beginning of the game, if you find a good weapon, put it away and wait for someone to come. If they have a lower ranked weapon, wait for them to attack, and then pull out your weapon and attack back. It will most likely catch them off-guard and get you a kill.(Mainly only works at the beginning of game.) 16. Pumps might seem pretty good, but it slows your speed down. Only use pumps when in close range, and if the opponent moves out of the range, then switch to an AR or SMG. (It's better to use pumps when in a building or your opponent is in one.) 17. If you have a Bolt-Action Sniper, try to lure a opponent that doesn't see you by sniping the player. If he doesn't die and he is shooting you, try run away from the gunfire and at the same time, hide in the trees. Once the player come close enough, pull out a short-ranged weapon (SMG or Shotgun) and come close to him. Then you'll have the advantage to shoot him down with a close range weapon. 18. If you are out in the open with an RPG, use a sniper so you could see players without them seeing you. With that advantage, use the RPG and shoot them without getting noticed. (For maximum assurance that you will hit the player, find a big object close by, preferably a building or tree. 19. Order your weapons in a way that you remember. The last slots take longer to switch to. This will let you easily take out an enemy. It is better to keep healing items in your last slot, since you only want to use healing items when you are safe. 20. When playing with a Squad, make sure everyone has a fast- firing weapon. If 4 streams of bullets are constantly firing at an enemy, it is almost impossible to survive. 21. If the enemy is behind a door and you both have a shotgun, be the one to open the door. Rapidly press fire right after you open the door. This lets you get the first shot in. 22. In solo mode, use a Sniper to look for other players fighting. When one of them dies and the other starts healing, snipe the person and switch to a fast firing weapon to finish them off. This is especially effective if you jump near the beginning(not recommended) or if you are one of the last survivors. 23. In Duos or Squads, use the same strategy with your team as noted in strategy 22. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Advanced Strategies (PC) # NEVER drop at the beginning, Its where a lot of people die. A slower start increases your chance of survival and loot (there is no more loot at the start). Instead... # Choose a spot to land. Press "m" or Tab to view the map, you'll want to choose a building as they have loot. Drop right before the plane forms a 45 degree line, and make sure it is fairly out of the way from the chaotic beginning. If you are in a team, I strongly advise you mark a location on the map to coordinate. Now... # Pick up as much as you can get. There are different ammo types so preferably choose different guns for different ammos (otherwise if run out both guns are useless). During the first phase you'll want to be as safe as possible. Hybrid Potions are great to save, but drink the small and big potions immediately. Note that small potions only work if you are below 50 in shield. # Once you are getting comfortable and have a few kills (other people will drop around you) I like to sort my inventory like this: Sniper, Assault Rifle or SMG, Shotgun, RPG, and Extra. # The Medium-Range gun is what you'll switch to for most fights. When fighting in medium range move around to confuse them. (SCAR is best.) # The Shotgun is what you'll switch to while inside houses. It is a good for close up battles. Also great for killing knocked down players, go right next to them and shoot for great damage. The Pump Shotgun is better than the Tactical Shotgun. # The extra slot is best used for Hybrid Potions, so you can heal up after a battle. If there are no hybrid potions use Dual Pistols, the Minigun, or the Flamethrower. # For the rest of the game, get your sniper and trail along the gas. Slowly move in and let most of the fighting happen for you. But if you see an enemy do not hesitate to attack, getting the jump on someone else usually means victory. Keep upgrading your guns until the final phase... # For the end I suggest you hide in a house until the final two. Let them come to you, and then blow 'em up with an RPG. If this is not possible just fight with a medium range gun. # Glitch through walls via (reverse) impulse grenades. Have one detonate close to you with the object you want to go through in between for reverse impulses, or have the object behind you for normal impulses. 11. If you want an organized set of gear, then it's best to go with this set of items: Short range (SMG / Shotty), AR (if there isn't any tommy gun can do), Long range (Sniper / VSS, unlike what everyone else says VSS is NOT recommended unless you are acting very aggressive, Bolt-action does lots of damage in one bullet, and Semi-Auto is more powerful compared to other ones and has the longest visual range), Utility item (recommended in order of usefulness: Cactus (recently got buffed but still not enough damage), Normal nade (90 dmg to anyone in range except allies, very powerful), Reverse Impulse(glitching: throw in window to get inside buildings, or pull enemies out), Impulse (glitching: get inside houses through walls)), and healing (recommended in order of usefulness: bandage (+20HP up to 75, quick, stacks to 10, max stack heals 200HP), Medkit (+100HP, slow, stacks to 2, max stack heals 200HP), Large shield (+50SP, slow, stacks to 2, max stack heals 100SP), Small Shield (+25SP up to 50SP, very quick, stacks to 4, max stack heals 100SP), Hybrid potion (+25HP +25SP, very quick, applies over 10 sec., stacks to 4, max stack heals 100HP and 100SP)). Weapon Strategies # At long range the best fast-firing weapons are the SCAR, VSS and the AR-15. # Snipers increase your vision range, make sure you have one in hand when moving so you can see enemies before they see you. # The RPG should only be used in certain situations. It may seem pointless, and sometimes it is. But when you get to a choke point you'll be happy you have it. If you have caught someone inside a house or they have trapped you inside, use this (if you are defending wait for them to open the door). # Snipers increase your vision, making it vital to a successful game. Always hold your sniper while moving outside, you'll see your opponents before they see you. I like the quieter ones, the Hunting Rifle especially is annoying. # When following someone, use a Bolt-Action Sniper rifle to get the first shot off. This will let you easily take care of the enemy. # If you are careful and really good, using an RPG instead of a sniper because you can, ## Deal more damage. ## Group kill(killing multiple people). ## Intimidate watchers. If you saw someone shoot an RPG at someone else with deadly accuracy, you probably shouldn't go near them. How to "Double Pump" You need to get 2 shotguns. Pump shotguns & Tactical shotguns work, although Assault shotguns are the best for this. # Make sure that both of the shotguns are fully loaded. # Shoot, switch weapon, switch, shoot, and repeat. # Remember that reload is not instant, but you can now shoot two times faster than normal! Gameplay Challenges These are some challenges that you can attempt in-game. if you can think of one to add, feel free to put it here! # Leveling Up - When you start a game, don't pick up all the good weapons you find first. Instead, if you find a common, pick it up. Then, if you're able to find the same kind of weapon but uncommon, you can switch it out for the uncommon. This is called Upgrading. You would then try to find a rare, and then epic, and so on. If you found another common, you could pick it up and try to find it's upgrades, too. (You could still pick up healing stuff and grenades too, but not stand alone level stuff like Flamethrowers, Miniguns and Shurikens/Ninja Stars.) You can change certain aspects of this challenge, like being able to save a rare leveled gun for later in your inventory for when you found the uncommon level for the same gun, being able to switch out guns for each other(for example, if you had a rare AR-15 and found a rare SCAR, you wouldn't have to leave it there, you could switch the AR-15 for the SCAR, or being able to have one gun that didn't have to be upgraded to pick it up(so if you found a mythic, you could put it in that one spot.) # Common Guns - Only use common weapons # Don't Kill - Do not kill. This is very possible, a strategy to winning a game without killing is to hide, stock up on bandages, med kits, and shield potions, trick your opponents to accidentally killing themselves, and be patient. You can do damage to your enemies, but you cannot kill them. # Grenades - Only use grenades. This includes the basic grenade, the impulse and reverse impulse grenades, along with smoke grenades and cactus bombs.(you can get healing stuff too, just no weapons.) # No Crates - This challenge is just that. You are not allowed to open any containers at all and can only get stuff by finding the scattered weapons and ammo you find throughout the map. # Sticky Hands - You're allowed to pick up anything you find, but once you pick up something, you cannot drop it. This is quite a challenge and an annoyance if you find all the stuff you need and then you find a mythic, saying then you can't pick it up. # No Heal and No Shield - You get to use any weapon you like, but you're not allowed to use any healing items or potions. (Picking a healing item up is fine as long as you don't use it or let someone else use it.) # One Weapon Challenge - You can only use 1 weapon. The other slots may be filled in by potions or empty slots. # Tactical Nuke - You're only allowed to use explosive weapons to fight. This includes the RPG and any grenade. # Revive Only - (This only works in duos or squads) You can't pick up weapons or grenades, only healing/potion items. You can only revive other players or heal yourself. # My Favorite Color - You can only use a certain level of power in this challenge. Before entering a game, choose the level you want to search for.(I recommend choosing a middle-ish level like rare or epic.) Then, go searching! Other than that, the gameplay is the same. # One chest Only- You can only open one z chest per game and nothing else, but, you can pick up meds and heals from players that you kill. THis is is a realy fun game mode to play if you are bored. Category:ZombsRoyale.io